


The old 'Switcheroo'

by Das (dasniper4145)



Category: Xander and friends
Genre: F/F, Funny, OC prompt, Song - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasniper4145/pseuds/Das
Summary: Prompt: Your OC wakes up to find that they have switched voices with another one of your OCs. What’s their reaction?Stuff ensues.





	

Eileen woke up where she normally does: On her bed made of girlfriend. For those who dont know, her girlfriend is a giant named Tessa, at around 20m tall. Now, Eileen is no small fry herself, being about 2 and a quarter meters of muscle.   
She slowly got down off her girlfriend, who was still sleeping, and wandered over to the firepit, and began preparing her breakfast.   
“I sure am glad Tessa doesn’t eat, I don’t know how we would fe-” She stopped when she noticed that her normally alto voice came out as a deep bass mans voice. “What the…”  
Before she could ponder further, a large hand grabbed her, bringing her body to the chest of her faux sleeping girlfriend to cuddle her like a teddy bear.   
While comfortable, she was rather hungry and confused at her current voice situation.  
“Tessa put me down.”   
The giant gently placed her back on the ground, letting out a huff. However, after a moment, the giant’s eyes shot open. Looking around, her eyes eventually stopped on Eileen, who was making her way back over to the firepit. She looked around, even sitting up and looking under where she had lay, but to no avail.   
Looking back towards her searching girlfriend, Eileen said “Watcha looking for?”  
Tessa’s eyebrows furrowed as they locked onto Eileen. She raised her hands and signed one word, VOICE.  
“Woke up with it. Gonna deal with it after breakfast. Probably gonna ask the wizard.” She said while frying some birds eggs on a skillet.  
MEANWHILE in a dark tower overlooking a nice little town. A lich in dark robes with a newly acquired (through means unknown to him as well) womans voice sang a tune:

“I feel pretty,” He tugged his robes around him as he sang.   
“Oh, so pretty,   
I feel pretty, and witty and gay,  
And I pity   
Any girl who isn’t me today. “ He gave a few twirls, his robes flaring out around him in a flourish.   
He spread his arms out, as he sang the next lines to a nearby undead servant.

“I feel charming,   
Oh, so charming–  
It’s alarming how charming I feel,” He put his hands on his head, as if he were a ballerina.  
“And so pretty   
That I hardly can believe I’m real.” His arms pointed outwards now at an angle. He hurried over to a different undead guarding his magical scrying looking glass. He set his hands on the ghouls shoulders as he sang:  
“See the pretty girl in that mirror there:” He ducked towards the mirror before turning back to the ghoul.  
“Who can that attractive girl be?” He ducked back towards the scrying glass, looking at himself as he rattled off the next lines.  
“Such a pretty face,” He stood up, holding his arms out as he inspected himself in the glass.   
“Such a pretty dress,   
Such a pretty smile,” He turned back towards the ghoul, his arms crossed over his chest.   
“Such a pretty me!”  
He twirled across the room, before walking between a number of undead guards, pointing to one after the other as he pranced.

“I feel stunning   
And entrancing–” He continued to sing, jumping and doing a little kick, before twirling around back towards his servants.  
“Feel like running and dancing for joy,” He crossed his arms over his chest.   
“For I’m loved   
By a pretty wonderful boy!” He did a few more twirls, grinning with rotting teeth as he twirled a few more times before falling on the ground in a fit of ghastly giggles.  
“Oh I am just going to love this…”

**Author's Note:**

> What a lovely voice Xander has.


End file.
